


Copenhagen

by SectoBoss



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SectoBoss/pseuds/SectoBoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the depths of the silent world, something is stirring. A look at the world of SSSS from the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copenhagen

My name is Copenhagen. 

I was born as the old world died. In fire and madness and plague, as nations toppled around me, I took my first tentative breaths. As billions rotted and died, as millions became Corrupted, I grew healthy and strong. I have not always had this name. Indeed, I have had many names before this one: Patient 87, Isolation Ward, Rigshospitalet Growth, The Northeast Mass. But Copenhagen suits me the best. 

From my humble beginnings in a hospital bed I grew and I consumed. I met others like me, and we fused. Many plus many has equalled one, a miracle in flesh and bone and sinew and nerve. Soon the building that had been my womb could not contain our collective and my flesh spilled from window and door. The sun burned me and the winter froze me, but I endured. 

The sewers below became my arteries, the empty buildings nearby became my new skin. I infested the old city and took its name for myself. Corrupted came from across the land, I know not why. Remembering what they once were, and coming home? Mindlessly seeking shelter in the rubble according to animal instinct? Come to bask in the glory of what I was becoming? It does not matter. Come they did, and they were added to my whole. Their flesh became mine, their organs sustained my life, the tatters of their minds became voices in my choir. I grew, and I flourished. 

The years passed around me, safe as I was in my hide of concrete and stone and brick. The sun did not scorch me, and cold did not touch me. My mind expanded further, turned outwards. I discovered the others of my kind – youthful Hamburg, cunning Paris, sun-weathered Marseilles and mighty London, the first of us all. We revelled in our new companionship, exalted our new existence. They taught me how to impose my will upon the Corrupted, to turn them into my eyes and ears and hands. 

And then! From across the sea they came, the past marching out of the frozen wastes. Flesh of a form long forgotten, that I had thought discarded to history. Monsters of metal that belched gouts of fire rolling across the land towards me, to burn me down, to snuff me out! My forces against theirs, future and past, flesh and steel, warring not just for our lives but for the fate of humankind. And to the satisfaction of all, the old and the obsolete fell that night at Kastrup. The message could not have been clearer as they routed before my armies and their guns fell silent – the future is with my humanity, not theirs. 

It disappoints me to learn that old London is trying to organise an envoy of some kind to the relics who live in the north. Bah! That one is soft in its old age. The others chide me, call me warlike and belligerent, talk of cooperation with those vestigial nations if only a line of dialogue could be opened. But they have never felt flames on their flesh, never heard the crackle of their own skin burning. They have never had an army arrive on their own soil. They do not understand the danger we all live in while the last of the old world still walk the land and- 

…what is this? 

From the south-east comes the sound of… an engine? A whisper of an explosion. The faintest sense of fire. A few Corrupted scream and fall silent. 

_Who goes there?_


End file.
